Tears On A Photograph
by Six
Summary: A short, sad fic about Matt....contains taito.


Tears On A Photograph 

By Six 

This is another sad, taito fic which I wrote because of the Puff Daddy feat. Faith Evans song "I'll be missing you" which is constantly stuck in my head. I hope you like it! I am starting a Mimato soon and probably a sequel to Glance, both of which will probably be happy, so check back soon! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my fic, it's very encouraging for a starting author like me : ) Also, thanks to Kenzie for telling me serrated knives are "eeeew" and helping me to finish this fic. 

Cobalt eyes looked down apon an old, folded and wrinkled photograph. Tears slowly leaked from Matt's icy depths, down his stony face and onto that of the teenage Tai in the picture. The hard expression faded as the 20-something man gazed more at the picture. A slight smile even began to form on the softening face as tears continued to make glistening tracks down the blonde's face. In his eyes you could see everything that the face didn't show. There was sadness, deep and dark as an ocean at midnight but there was also love. Love swirled though his eyes, mixing with the pain, sorrow, and loss, turning it almost beautiful. The love in his eyes shone brightly down onto the picture, matching the chocolate orbs glowing from the image. 

Memories of happy times, times filled with love and joy, began to fill Matt's head as the tears starting falling heavily, thoroughly soaking his face and making a large, wet smudge on the picture. He remembered all the time he and Tai had spent together just sitting around, talking and enjoying each other's company, their first kiss. 

~*~FLASHBACK~*~ 

The two had known the other's feelings for awhile now and both were comfortable with them. The pair had spent many evenings sitting together, holding hands and occasionally staring into the other's eyes. One of those nights, the two were perched on a park bench, just gazing at the other when something in them clicked. They leaned in and kissed, very quickly, each pulling back immediately afterwards. 

~*~END FLASHBACK~*~ 

He even thought of the times in the digiworld, where the pair were constantly arguing. Then, he often thought there couldn't be a pair of people more different, but soon he realized that differences help to make relationships work. All the memories caused both the tears and the smile to grow. Plagued with feelings of sorrow and sadness, Matt could only smile as happiness mingled with the anguish and grief threatening to spill over his heart and onto the table. 

Looking down, Matt set down the picture of Tai, one he had loved for so many years and from whom he received love from. The happy look began to recede from the pained man's face as he started to think about Tai's death. 

~*~ FLASHBACK~*~ 

They had been fighting at the time. Tai was running away from Matt, not looking or caring where he was going as he crossed a road. A large car slammed into Tai's body, making a sickening splat, breaking several bones and rupturing internal organs. Matt ran over to his friend, his love's, prone body, crying. Grabbing hold of his head Matt starting tell Tai it was going to be okay and that he was going to be fine. Tai could tell he was going to die, feel it in every bone, every muscle, every essence in his being. His large eyes looked up into dark blue ones in a deep embrace, showing all their regret and love, before they closed for the final time. Matt began screaming, "Somebody, call an ambulance, anybody!" know it was in vain and that his Tai was gone. 

~*~END FLASHBACK~*~ 

It was death that had shook his world and turned him upside down, shaking him for months, causing everyday to blend into the other in a blur of loneliness, until death became a friend, one that Matt welcomed to his door, prayed would come everyday but never having enough courage to let in. 

Not today, though, thought Matt, looking down at the serrated kitchen knife on the oak table. A quick look out the window showed a beautiful day, reminding him even more of Tai which made Matt even more sure of his decision to slit his wrists, end his misery and pull him to heaven like the clouds outside; so free and wonderful. 

"It's a bit cliché, but so is romance." 

Crimson blood poured from Matt's stabbed wrists as he gazed at a photo of Tai, the last thing he ever saw; tears on a photograph.   
  
  
  
  


Ok, that was the end...what did you think? I'm not disappointed in it, and I hope you aren't either. PLEASE review it, even if you hated it and think I should never write again, the fact that someone read my writing is very pleasing to me. : ) 


End file.
